Tropas de Desembarco Elysianas
thumb|150px|Soldado de Desembarco elysiano. The Elysian Drop Troops Imperial Guard regiment are known for the rapid deployment capabilities using Airborne Troop Carriers called Valkyries, and deploy by rappelling or grav-chutes from high altitudes. Elysian Drop Troopers are able to deep strike into enemy territory, and so are unable to field any heavy ground vehicles during missions. While this may be the case, the Elysians do make use of a number of light vehicles including the Tauros rapid assault vehicle, the modified Drop Sentinel, Cyclops Demolition Vehicle, and Sentry Gun batteries. The Elysians make use of Valkyries, Vulture Gunships, and the support of the Imperial Navy to make up for their lack of heavy armour. Reclutamiento y entrenamiento The Elysians come from a verdant world some thirty light years from Armageddon, towards the galactic hub. The Elysia system and surrounding wilderness space is notorious for its pirates, as a main trade route through the sector passes through Elysia, and the system's many swirling gas clouds and hundreds of asteroid fields provide perfect ambush sites. Through combating this ever-present threat, the Elysians are therefore well trained in ship-to-ship boarding actions, and fighting in concert with orbital support when attacking isolated pirate bases. The Elysian drop regiments are completely volunteer and require at least one full tour of duty in the standard Elysian PDF. Upon signing up troopers are sent to training bases throughout Elysia to be intensely trained in the art of deploying by grav-chute and homing their combat skills and survival skills. Elysians become expert marksmen through their training, this allows them to set their lasguns to low or autoguns to single shot and achieve the same, if not better, effectiveness of a standard guardsman with an autogun on full auto, making every shot count is a must for the drop troops of Elysia as they might go for days or weeks without fresh supplies! Estilo de combate "From the skies!" '- Lema del Regimiento.' Many units are formed as infantry regiments, with tens of thousands of men. But there are other more specialised regiments, such as those recruited from the world of Elysia. These are the famous Drop Troops, highly mobile airborne forces, equipped with sophisticated aircraft, weaponry and grav-chutes for long range strikes deep into enemy lines. thumb|380px|Soldados del 23º Regimiento de ElysianThe Elysian Drop Troops are amongst the best rapid response troops that the Imperial Guard has to offer. Not only do they have some of the best and most well cared for equipment and a high proportion of Storm Troopers within their ranks, but they have perfected the tactic of attacking by grav chute and the Valkyrie Airborne Assault Carrier. It is common for the elite soldiers of Elysia to appear from the skies en masse above their objective, raining onto the battlefield and sowing devastation and confusion throughout the enemy lines before they have even landed. However, the Elysian Drop Troops' combat doctrine does not afford them such luxuries as the Leman Russ Battle Tanks or even the ubiquitous Chimera troop transports. Nothing bulkier than the lightweight Sentinel can be deployed by grav-chute. As a result, Elysian Drop Troops specialize in ambushes and attaining and holding objectives, and cannot hold their ground in a protracted fire fight for long. In large-scale conflicts, this dictates a hit-and-run style of warfare whereby the Elysians achieve their goal and then quickly disappear. In smaller engagements the Elysians are experienced and well-equipped enough to operate for long periods of time without fresh supplies. Armas y equipo * Mk. XII flak battle suits: Elysia is rich due to being a central hub for trade and make well sure that the skills of their drop regiments are protected behind the best armour they can afford. * Weapons: The weapons used by the drop regiments don’t come from any one place, but rather many places (mainly due to the high proportion of goods passing through Elysia from all over the Imperium). Most troopers prefer Kantrael pattern lasguns for their compatibility with almost any lasgun power packs if at all possible, though many troopers would rather have a Mars pattern assault shotgun. * Type 5 pressure helmets: The Type 5 pressure helmets are used for high altitude drops or hostile environments such as asteroids or poisonous waste lands. The helmet draws air from containers in the trooper's backpack and also serves to protect the soldier's head from injury as well as housing night vision and targeting devices. The type 5 pressure helmets are one of the few pieces of equipment not imported from other planets for use by the Elysian drop troops. * Mk. IV combat backpack: The Mk. IV combat backpack is rugged and made of tough metal composites and contains the soldier's air supply, point to point vox caster, and any other vital supplies (such as food) as well. This piece of equipment was designed to be used with the type 5 pressure helmets, so there for must be made on Elysia. Regimientos y personajes destacados Regimientos * 1st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Part of Ultima Segmentum's strategic reserve. * 9th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Veridian Prime Campaign, against Hive Fleet Kraken. * 12th Elysian - Fought in Third War for Armageddon. * 15th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Yarant II Campaign. * 16th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Participated in the 13th Black Crusade. * 22nd Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Yarant III Campaign - Skopios Incident - Cathalin Crusade. * 23rd Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Took part in the assault of Fort Moros and were awarded a regimental citation for their actions. Taros Campaign, wiped out in the battle for Hydro-Processing Plant 23-20 by Tau forces during Operation Comet. * 41st Elysian Drop Troops 'Angel Guard' , 158th, 101st, 16th Elysian Drop regiments - Participated in the 13th Black Crusade. * 64th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Ill-fated fifth Ymgarl Insertion. * 72nd Elysian Storm Troopers - Destroyed in combat against the Word Bearers Legion on Tanakreg. * 89th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Fought the Orks on Elysia during an Ork assault. * 99th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Campaigned against Hive Fleet Kraken; survivors amalgamated into Detachment D-99 and seconded to Inquisition forces. Subsequently served on Beta Anphelion IV. * 101st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Participated in the 13th Black Crusade. * 110th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Defeated the Ocanan XV traitor guard. * 133rd Elysians - Destroyed in combat against the Word Bearers Legion on Tanakreg. * 158th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Participated in the 13th Black Crusade. * 181st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment - Assisted the Raven Guard in their raid against the Orks on Kastorel-Novem. All but destroyed in the attack. Personajes * General Syckava - Commander of the 23rd Elysian Drop Troops Regiment. * Major Durra - Commander of Detachment D-99. * Brigadier-General Ishmael Havorn. * Captain Gerek - Commander of A Company, 181st Regiment. Leads from his command Tauros. * Captain Thanstadt - Commander of Shield Force, 181st Regiment. * Captain Xhyst - Commander of Sword Force, 181st Regiment. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum. Imperial Armour I, III, IV y VIII. Web de Armageddon. 13ª Cruzada Negra (Libro de Trasfondo). Apóstol Oscuro, por Anthony Reynolds. Codex: Guardia Imperial (5ª Edición). Categoría:Regimientos de la Guardia Imperial Categoría:Artículos para traducir